


One-Shot Stories (COWT 7)

by Akira14



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!, Shadowhunters (TV), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 킬링 스토킹 | Killing Stalking (Webcomic)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Genderbending, M/M, Or: Alec wakes up and he is not quite himself
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:19:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira14/pseuds/Akira14
Summary: Stories written for the Clash Of The Writing Titans 7 @ MariDiChallenge Livejournal community. Most of them will be in Italian but some of them might be in English over the next weeks...Capitolo 1: Killing Stalking (prompt: Paura)Capitolo 2: Haikyuu (prompts: paura; cappa & spada!AU)Capitolo 3: SnK (prompts: paura; http://i.imgur.com/EsEyNdy.jpg )Chapter 4: Shadowhunters (prompt: genderbend) - ENGLISH, MALECCapitolo 5: Free! (Sourin, prompt: sasso-carta-forbici)Chapter 6: Shadowhunters (prompt: 300w limit) - ENGLISH, MALEC





	1. Paura

È nella sua vita da decenni ormai.  
Neppure sforzandosi riesce a ricordare un singolo istante della sua vita in cui non fosse al suo fianco. In cui non pretendesse di essere al centro dell’attenzione senza mai dargli nulla in cambio.  
Non gli ha mai dato buoni consigli e sono rarissime – contabili sulle dita di **una** mano – le volte in cui gli ha impedito di fare una stronzata. Dev’essere proprio una situazione di vita o di morte, dove più che un solo piede li ha quasi entrambi nella fossa, prima che si adoperi per salvarlo.

Ha cercato di togliersela di torno, di non darle troppo peso. Concentrarsi sulla sua ossessione per Sangwoo gli era parsa la soluzione ideale. Fin quando non aveva messo piede in quello scantinato, almeno.  
Rieccola. Più forte ed agguerrita di prima. Ha preso le sembianze dell’umo per cui l’ha messa da parte e gli sta facendo pagare salata la sua stolta insubordinazione.  
“Ho paura.” Mormora, nel buio, tornando a riconoscerle il ruolo di protagonista nei proprio pensieri.  
“Lo so.” Sogghigna il suo aguzzino, accarezzandogli il volto e chinandosi per mordergli le labbra. “Quand’è che non ne hai?”

Mai. È sempre lì. Sempre. Non se ne andrà finché non sarà morto, ma naturalmente è troppo **codardo** per farla finita. Per chiedergli di ucciderlo, o per farsi uccidere a causa di un imperdonabile sgarro. Tanto vale che se ne faccia una ragione, no?  
La paura è l’unica compagna che non l’ha mai tradito, l’unica che non lo abbandonerà mai e non si rivelerà essere completamente diversa da come l’ha conosciuta fin dal loro primo incontro.  
Di lei, di lei sola, si può fidare.


	2. No fear (One fear)

Paura? Lui? Ma per favore!  
Iwa-chan straparla. Probabilmente è lui, quello scosso dall’incontro con i temibili spadaccini di Shiratorizawa. A cui, tra l’altro, sono sopravvissuti soltanto perché Ushiwaka – il loro comandante – ha ritenuto che fosse **inutile** sporcarsi le mani con avversari tanto al di sotto delle loro capacità.  
Maledetto.

“Eccezion fatta per voi, Messer Oikawa.” Ha avuto il coraggio di dire prima di andarsene, quell’impudente figlio di… “Voi sarete il benvenuto, quando vi deciderete a smettere di giocare con dei dilettanti e mettere la vostra spada al nostro servizio.” Come se non preferisse darsi all’equitazione, al giardinaggio o addirittura tagliarsi un braccio piuttosto che combattere al fianco di quello strambo ed apatico sbruffone.

Paura? Lui? Può darsi. Mai dei propri avversari, però. Ma di loro.   
Karasuno, Nekoma, Fukurodani sono nomi che lo infervorano, desideroso di mostrare il proprio valore sconfiggendone gli eroi… Altri scapperebbero a gambe levate trovandosi a che fare con i temibili affondi di Bokuto, l’impenetrabile difesa di Kuroo o la letale imprevedibilità dell’accoppiata Kageyama-Hinata, ma non lui. Ovviamente rimpiange di essersi lasciato fermare da Hajime e di non aver sistemato Tobio prima che diventasse una minaccia, ma questo non significa che lo terrorizzi l’idea di affrontarlo. Anzi.   
Confrontarsi con maestri d’arme come loro gli ricorda perché continua a combattere. Non per la patria, non per un’imperitura gloria ma semplicemente per dimostrare di essere il migliore.

Paura? Lui? È possibile.  
Di non avere più i suoi fidati compagni a coprirgli le spalle, un giorno.  
Di perdere Iwa-chan per la prima damigella che gli farà gli occhi dolci. Lui, così inesperto quanto si tratta del gentil sesso, si farà irretire con estrema facilità e le notti trascorse tra le braccia di Tooru non saranno che un vago ricordo, semplici esperienze a cui attingere per sfoggiare le proprie doti d’amante.  
Venir abbandonato, dimenticato… Questo sì che lo intimorisce – lo terrorizza – ma che figura ci farebbe se lo ammettesse?

“Allora, me lo vuoi dire di cosa hai paura, Tooru?” Insiste, il bruto.

“Ma di nulla, Iwa-chan! Lo sai!” Sbuffa, spazientito. Quando ci deciderà a lasciar cadere l’argomento?

“Di essere sincero con me, a quando vedo. Senti, smettila di cercare di allontanarmi: io non me ne vado, e sono sicuro che vale lo stesso per gli altri.” Ribatte Iwaizumi, dandogli una capocciata per fargli entrar meglio in quella sua testaccia un concetto tanto semplice.

Oikawa vorrebbe crederci.  
Sarebbe bello se ci potesse mai riuscire.


	3. Chapter 3

Non sa cosa lo aspetti, oltre quel cancello.  
Vede una casa, ma non ha idea se la persona che la abita sia la stessa che conosceva _allora_.  
Potrebbe prenderlo per matto. O per uno stalker pervertito. È già successo: ha sottovalutato l’istinto protettivo della ragazza nei confronti di Eren. Errore sciocco e madornale. Preferirebbe non si ripetesse.

D’altra parte, se si limita a passeggiare nei pressi di casa sua quando lui è al lavoro e ad indugiare davanti al suo cancello senza mai oltrepassarlo… Attirerà soltanto l’attenzione dei vicini e perderà l’occasione di parlargli, di scoprire se in questo _nuovo_ mondo c’è qualcuno che ancora conserva ricordi e memorie di quello _vecchio_.

È il timore che ciò accada, la **paura** di sprecare tempo prezioso che potrebbe trascorrere insieme a lui, chissà per quanto ancora… È il terrore di aver, anche questa volta, i giorni contati a farlo agire.  
Magari non ricorda chi erano. Cosa sono stati.  
Poco importa: fanculo la paura. Si fa coraggio e va a bussare. Mal che vada quel gentiluomo del cazzo lo inviterà per un tè e gli chiederà com’è che lo conosce e sa dove abita visto che lui non l’ha mai visto prima in vita sua. Studierà il pericolo e si comporterò di conseguenza.   
Nulla a cui Levi non possa sopravvivere, insomma.  
Morirebbe dentro, probabilmente, ma questi sono dettagli.

La porta si apre, finalmente, e viene squadrato più volte dall’alto in basso da uno sguardo incredulo.  
In quegli occhi non c’è né la curiosità né la confusione di chi non ha idea di chi si trovi davanti. Si potrebbe quasi sperare in un esito positivo della sua missione… Se questo bellimbusto dicesse qualcosa che confermasse le sue supposizioni!

“Levi?” Alla buonora, signor Smith.

“Allora, mi fai entrare prima che mi si gelino le palle o no?” 

Erwin se la ride, mentre gli fa cenno di seguirlo all’interno.   
“Certo. Sentiti libero di restare quanto ti pare.”

Ottimo. È esattamente ciò che aveva intenzione di fare: restargli accanto per un tempo indefinito – “finché morte non li separi”, addirittura – e, a giudicare dal sorriso che gli rivolge, Erwin ne è pienamente cosciente e non ha nulla in contrario.  
I loro piani coincidono, a quanto pare.  
Hanno tanto di quel tempo da recuperare, liberi dalla paura di venir mangiati l’indomani dai titani. Possono permettersi di abbassare la guardia di tanto in tanto, ora. 

Meglio approfittarne subito, si dice, avventandosi sull’uomo di fronte a lui. Il quale, nonostante sia di spalle, non si fa certo prendere di sorpresa ed ingaggia con Levi una lotta furiosa per il controllo.  
Cazzo, quanto gli era mancato. Cazzo, dovranno uccidere lui prima di portargli via Erwin un’altra volta.  
Dovranno passare sul **suo** , di cadavere. È una promessa.


	4. Man, I feel like a...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One morning Alec wakes up feeling not quite like HIMself.

He doesn’t remember walking through a dimension portal, or falling in one, but he must have. There is no other explanation for his current predicament, really. Well, it could also be the result of some dark magic but it’s highly unlikely that anybody would just play such a stupid and harmless prank if they had enough power to deactivate Magnus’ protective wards.  
What could they gain from putting such a spell on him? Apart from a good laugh at his expense?  
Nothing really. The moment Magnus wakes up everything would be back to normal and all _this_ would be forgotten. Or rather filed away as one of his worst and most terrifyingly realistic nightmares. And he has had his fair share of monsters, painful memories and regrets plaguing his dreams.  
He has been to the funeral of his loved ones at least twice, and killed half of them, in his mind.  
And yet, there was a part of him that always knew none of that was real. It longed to find a way to wake up, and usually it did.

Not this time. He is now excruciatingly aware that no matter hard he tries, he isn’t going to wake up. This is as real as the blood now seeping from the wound on his chest.  
Stabbing himself hasn’t been his brightest idea. He isn’t even sure the iratze rune would work, in this world.  
What if he ended up in a dimension where all demons have been vanquished and shadowhunters don’t even exist anymore?  
What if he is… A _mundane_ ?  
No. Calm down: all the runes are still there. Exactly where they should be. Except for the ones that Alec is used to see on his upper chest. Those are on his arms, now.

So, what next?  
Has he the strength to reach out for his stele?  
Does he even know where to look for it?  
Think, Alec, think. Time is running out.

Damn, he shouldn’t have let emotions cloud his judgement. He can’t even blame not quite being _him_ self at the moment. It’s not an excuse, the shape of the vessel might be different but the soul inside hasn’t changed one bit: he still the soldier he has been trained to be for all his life.  
He made a fatal mistake in believing killing himself could be a way out of this, like it has been so many other times.  
Not all hope is lost, however. Maybe he can still fix this. 

Alec stumbles out of bed, weak for the blood loss. He tries to think of all the details Jace and Clary gave him about their brief experience in the other dimension… They… They… It’s so difficult to recall anything while he is bleeding to death. They said the time spent there had to be very limited, otherwise one would lose themselves to their alter ego and be erased forever, right?  
Alec doesn’t feel the rightful owner of this body trying to reclaim it.  
No new memories come flowing to his mind. Not even a little clue that can help him find his stele.  
Usually he keeps it close, but it wasn’t under his pillow. Maybe under Magnus’ ? He hasn’t tried there.  
He would rather solve this without waking up this man, who looks exactly like the warlock he loves but is not **his** Magnus. This Magnus has never fallen in love with an awkward boy, never has fought to be by his side, never has been through hell and back with him. _This_ Magnus doesn’t even know who Alexander Lightwood is. 

He doesn’t want to face him. He can’t stand to.  
He might **have** to, however.

“Looking for this, darling?” A voice asks behind him. It’s Magnus, of course, holding his stele. “Come and get it.”

When he turns, the whole room turns with him. He loses his balance, and almost sprains his wrist trying to break his fall.  
He can’t even raise his arms to cover his wound, as Magnus rushes at his side.

“Alex.…” _’Don’t say it. Don’t say a name that is not Alexander. Not with those lips. Please._ ’ Alec silently pleads. Surprisingly, his prayers don’t go unanswered.  
“What happened, love? Who… “ Magnus asks, while assessing what could have happened and who could have broken him without him even noticing. The answer is simple: nobody. He surely doesn’t claim to be the most powerful warlock on Earth, but there’s no creature on this planet who can kill him in his sleep. If any danger had been upon him or his family, he would have woken up. But he didn’t.  
There’s only one option, and it breaks his heart to realize there’s no other justification for what he’s witnessing. 

“What have _you_ done to yourself, angel? Why?” He senses no traces of demonic possession, no feverish look that could imply hallucinations.  
Is it possible that he had underestimated the depths of the his lover’s sorrow this much?  
No, that’s unconceivable.  
He can be self-centered and blind to other people’s feeling, but never when it comes to a certain shadowhunter.  
Not even when they first met, back at his loft. He immediately saw someone who was not accustomed to be at the center of attention, who wasn’t even aware of the charms and beauty they had been blessed with. Toying with such a naïve soul had been tempting, back then…  
Still, he couldn’t bring himself to hurt someone with such an adorable smile and big bright eyes. Not all those years ago, and definitely not now.  
Really, it’s ludicrous to have even taken into consideration that he hasn’t heard a cry for help: there hasn’t been one.

But if harming this body to the point that he has to heal it with magic has no relation to suicidal impulses, then what is wrong with Alex?  
There’s only one person who can answer to that question, and she seems unable to keep her eyes open, after being healed.  
He can wait until she’s feeling better. Probably.

“Sleep now, you can tell me later, okay?”

“I… I can’t. I need to tell you now. Before I forget, or something. Before I wake up and she’s back. I need to get back to Magnus. And Jace. And Isabel. Even Clary.”

“Hey, hey, I’m here… What are you talking about?” She is delirious now. He should put her to sleep, sooth her restless mind. 

“You don’t understand. You’re not the Magnus **I** know… And I’m not **her** ".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an explanation for Alec's predicament, it just would have taken me ages to come to the point where he meets with the one responsible for it... Maybe I'll write a sequel to this and the meeting **will** happen. Who knows.


	5. Sasso-Carta-Forbici

Sia maledetto Haru.  
Non perché pare ottenere i suoi medesimi risultati con metà dello sforzo.  
No, di quello ormai si è fatto una ragione.  
Non perché gli sbatte in faccia di continuo quanto sia fortunato a vivere con il suo ragazzo.  
Non lo fa di proposito, e s’interrompe non appena nota il malumore di Rin. È più sensibile e percettivo di quanto molti non credano, in fondo.  
No, non è per quello.  
Sia maledetto per la sua risposta al “Non so se verrò fino ad Iwatobi, nelle vacanze. Devo giocarmela a sasso-carta-forbici con Sousuke, sai com’è, no?” di Rin.  
 _‘So com’è: verrai, perché Yamazaki ti lascia sempre vincere, o sbaglio?_

No, non sbaglia.   
Nemmeno riesce a negarlo o a cambiare argomento con nonchalance.   
Imbarazzato, chiude la chiamata senza nemmeno salutare.   
Haru, naturalmente, non se la prende e nemmeno glielo fa pesare nella loro chiacchierata successiva.  
L’argomento non viene più menzionato, e Rin potrebbe quasi dimenticare.

Vorrebbe poterlo fare, sul serio. Eppure non ne è in grado. Dannazione.  
Il tarlo di _quella_ conversazione non lo molla.  
Lo perseguita per l’intero viaggio verso il Giappone, ed ancora ci sta pensando quando sale in taxi diretto verso casa.

Sarebbe ora che gliene parlasse. Davvero.  
E lo farà, cazzo se lo farà.  
È una questione che rimanda da anni, perché non è mai stato certo che si trattasse della realtà piuttosto che di una sua impressione.  
È tutto sommato un’inezia, una bazzecola agli occhi di chiunque non sia dannatamente competitivo quanto lo è Rin.   
Certo non abbastanza per mettersi a litigare, alzando la voce e pure le mani, nel rincontrarsi per la prima volta dopo sei mesi passati in Australia… Eppure è più forte di lui, non ci riesce proprio a lasciar correre per l’ennesima volta e lasciare che Sousuke paghi il taxista perché ha perso a sasso-carta-forbici.  
L’ha fatto migliaia – no, be’, forse decine o al massimo centinaia? – di volte, ma questa è la goccia che ha fatto traboccare il vaso.  
Sousuke perde **sempre** a sasso-carta-forbici, se è lui a rimetterci piuttosto che Rin. Guarda caso, se la posta in gioco è formulata in modo diverso, del tipo “Se vinco, te ne vai dritto a dormire invece di far nottata guardando gare di nuoto” o “Se vinco, la smettiamo di parlare del mio futuro e della mia spalla che tanto non c’è più niente da dire”, allora è quasi certo che sarà lui a vincere.   
Quasi come se gli leggesse nel pensiero, sa perfettamente quale sarà la mossa di Rin e agisce di conseguenza. 

Adesso basta.   
Non gli è mai piaciuto che lo lasciassero vincere, e Sousuke lo sa.  
Preferisce di gran lunga dover scendere a patti con una sconfitta, piuttosto che sapere di aver essersi confrontato con un avversario che nemmeno ha preso la loro sfida sul serio.  
Quantomeno vorrebbe che la smettesse di negare l’evidenza! Sarebbe già un buon inizio!

“Rin. Non so di cosa tu stia parlando.” Borbotta, seccato.   
Ha anche il coraggio di sentirsi offeso dalle sue accuse, mentre continua a mentire spudoratamente… Che faccia tosta!  
“Lo sai benissimo. Credi non me ne sia mai accorto? Che non sapessi che hai soltanto fatto finta di lasciar decidere al ‘caso’, quando in realtà avevi già scelto tu? Che io prendessi l’ultimo ghiacciolo alla fragola, che bevessi l’ultima coca, che vedessimo il mio film preferito piuttosto che il tuo, che tu stessi nel letto di sopra piuttosto che in quello di sotto nei dormitori della Samezuka… E potrei andar avanti per ore, concludendo con la pietosa sceneggiata di 10 minuti fa!”

“Come diavolo potevo sapere che avresti detto ‘sasso’? Non sono un veggente. Ho detto la prima cosa che m’è venuta in mente ed era ‘forbici’. Perché devi farne un dramma, io non capisco…” Non capisce, poverino. Deve fargli un disegnino, per caso? Con le sue nocche, sul mento?  
“Ma chi cazzo sta a farne un dramma! Io? Sto semplicemente constatando la realtà, che è: hai sempre perso di proposito, quando non ti importava la posta in gioco. Perché…”  
“Perché se sei tu a tenerci veramente, e perdi, poi ti metti a piangere e com’è che ti aspetti che io mi goda la vittoria, scusa?” Ah, adesso è colpa sua!   
“Non che io stia ammettendo che la tua assurda teoria abbia alcun fondamento. Dico solo che non sarebbe perché mi hai fatto pena, che ho coscientemente sbagliato mossa, ma per un mio guadagno personale: vederti felice.” Lo vuole proprio, un pugno sui denti, eh!

“NON A TUE SPESE, PER LA MISERIA!” Gli urla in faccia, prendendolo per il colletto della camicia. Lo spinge dentro l’appartamento, e per sottolineare il concetto gli butta pure dei soldi in faccia. “Non ho bisogno che tu mi faccia la carità. Ho ancora i soldi per pagare la mia parte…”

Non risponde, Sousuke, mentre prende i soldi e se li mette in tasca. Potrebbe chiedere scusa, se credesse di essere nel torto. Non ne ha alcuna intenzione, invece. Non c’è più nulla di cui discutere. Se Rin vuole sprecare il poco tempo che hanno a disposizione urlandogli contro per cose di così poco conto, faccia pure.  
Lui se ne tira fuori.

“Dì qualcosa, avanti!” Cerca di smuoverlo, di farlo crollare, ma non gli darà questa soddisfazione.   
“Ben tornato.” Gli dice, con un sorriso, ed approfitta biecamente dell’effetto sorpresa per bloccarlo in un abbraccio. “Se vuoi continuare ad essere incazzato per ‘sta storia, liberissimo di farlo, ma io preferisco approfittare di ogni momento.”   
Rin pare indeciso su quale dev’essere la strategia da seguire. Intestardirsi fino all’ultimo e non cavare un ragno dal buco, o lasciar perdere… Almeno fino a domani?  
Sentire le mani di Sousuke sui suoi fianchi, le sue labbra lasciare una scia di baci dal collo fino al lobo dell’orecchio – oh, oh, sta barando! Come fa uno a star arrabbiato con lui mentre… i denti… sfiorano e pizzicano… mh… - gli danno la spinta nella giusta direzione.

“Non è finita qui, lo sai vero?” Mugugna, tentando di mantenere una parvenza di autocontrollo.

"Lo so, ma... potresti punirmi in camera da letto, se proprio ci tieni."

Okay, l'autocontrollo è decisamente sopravvalutato.

"Non è una cattiva idea, sai?"


	6. Run for your life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the winter finale I just **HAD** to write a drabble to explore even just a little bit what went on in Alec's mind when he couldn't find Magnus anywhere...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 300 words limit

He runs. He runs until his lungs feel like they are on fire and all of his muscles ache, begging for some rest after the hellish night Alec has just been through. He should listen to his body: he should lay down, sleep for a couple of hours and gather the strength he needs to protect the Downworlders from whomever took possession of the Soul Sword... He really should, but he can’t stop moving until he finds Magnus. He can’t be alone with his thoughts ever since he stepped into that room, and realized he might have lost the warlock to Valentine’s madness without even telling him how he feels. 

Not when there's that voice in his head that seems so keen to remind him that ‘immortal’ does not mean ‘unbreakable’ or 'invulnerable'. His boyfriend **can** be harmed, **can** die just like many other did tonight. Maybe he did. Maybe his body lies cold and forgotten, somewhere... No. No. He... He... He can’t breathe, he can’t stop his blood from freezing in his veins and his heart from shattering into thousands little pieces if he follows that insane train of thoughts. 

It’s so much worse than when Jace was gone, because now he can’t rely on the parabatai connection.  
It’s so much worse than not knowing where Isabel was, the other night, because he has been trained to trust his sister ability to take care of herself as a fellow Shadowhunter - and look where _that_ got him, look how wrong he had been - whereas he really has no idea how to deal with _this_. 

He _needs_ Magnus to be safe.  
He _needs_ to put his around him and never let him go.  
All he can do now, however, is keep on looking. Keep on running. So he does.


End file.
